


The Last Straw

by Into_The_Mystic



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode: s07e13 Grace, Explicit Language, F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:07:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24827290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Into_The_Mystic/pseuds/Into_The_Mystic
Summary: Things change when Sam returns from the Prometheus. Jack's perspective.
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill
Comments: 32
Kudos: 101





	1. After Grace

**Author's Note:**

> Trying something a little different, from Jack’s first person point of view. Mostly his internal dialogue.

The first word out of her mouth is my name, my given name. I've heard her say it before, it's not like it's the first time. But the look on her face when she says it throws me for a loop. As usual, when she shocks the shit out of me, it takes me two beats too long to recover. As she's apologizing for something she shouldn't be apologizing for, I think of the get together we have planned for her at my place, and tell her about it to fill in the awkward silence.

Her time on the ship messed with my head big time, and now I can't stop thinking about her. I mean, I've always thought about her. Dreamt about her. Fantasized about walking into her lab, clearing her table and taking her right there. But I've had years of practice stifling the ache. Years of pushing it down and relying on my sarcasm and dim wit to fill the void.

What we have now is good, really good. I like watching her six at work, man…do I. I like protecting her and defending her when she'll let me. The way it is now, I can joke with her, tease her, even sneak in a few small touches here and there. Is it enough? It used to be. But since she got back, things have changed. She's distant with me. She doesn't look at me the same way anymore.

When I realize that it's not just the medication she's on talking, I feel the panic building. I haven't felt this kind of panic in a long time. I know I've told her that the decision on taking anything further between us has to be hers. That was fine when I had everything else; the touches, the glances, the smiles. But now they're gone. Well the touches are, the glances and smiles are muted at best.

I find myself avoiding her. It's too painful to see her faking things with me and I'm slowly losing the battle. I've been thinking about putting in some leave, going up to the cabin. I've even gone as far as typing up my resignation, but I don't have it in me to hand it in. It just stays saved on my desktop, mocking me day after day.

Daniel won't leave me alone. He knows there's something wrong with me but I don't feel like talking right now. It's too hard. Every time he opens his mouth, it feels like he's digging his finger into my open wound. I love the guy, but letting something go isn't his strong suit. It takes me yelling at him and leaving work earlier then I'd planned to, to get him off my back.

She's outside. I heard her car through the downpour and now I'm watching her through the blinds while she just sits there, her car idling in the driveway.

Shit.

I don't know why she's here, but if it's for anything other than putting an end to this nightmare, I swear to God, I'm going to get blackout drunk tonight and retire tomorrow.

I can't see her through the windshield since she turned off the wipers.

Now I'm starting to worry.

Ok, it's been five minutes, and I don't give a shit why she's here anymore, I have to find out if she's okay.

That's it damnit...I'm getting my shoes.


	2. All In

Fuck the shoes.

My jeans and t-shirt are soaked through by the time I make the long strides to her door. She's looking down, and I'm not sure if she even knows I'm standing there. I call her name, the one she's used to. She doesn't look up, instead she shakes her head no. I try the handle but the door's locked. What's going on? Why won't she look at me? I feel the panic building.

Desperate for any response at all, I call her name again, this time her given one.

She looks up at me slowly. She's upset. Her eyes are puffy and red, and her faced is creased with pain. My pain. Her face looks how I feel, and Goddamn it, if she doesn't open this fucking door.

I let out a shaky breath and say her name again, giving her one more chance before I put my fist through the back window and unlock it myself.

Maybe it's my facial expression or the way I say her name, but I see her hand move to the handle. My heart feels like it's pounding out of my chest and when the door latch pops, it's like a release valve has opened, and I can suddenly breathe again. I don't even notice myself pulling the door open the rest of the way.

She says my name and then she's out of the car and in my arms. I hug her back, hard, to let her know that I'm here for her. Her face is pressing against my shoulder, and she says something I can't understand. I try to pull back enough to see her, to hear her clearly.

Instead she looks down and I can't stand it. I have to see her eyes, those beautiful blue eyes that I can read like the back of my hand. I cradle her face with my hands, and tilt her head up.

As soon as our eyes meet, her mouth is on mine…and I know what she's saying. She's done waiting too...thank Christ.

The next second, I'm all over her, cushioning her head with my hand and pressing her up against the car. Kissing her the way I've always wanted to.

Her moan vibrates against my lips and it's just as hot as I thought it would be. The droplets of rain make her tongue feel like silk as it sweeps over mine, and I can taste her... all of her.

I hear myself groan as our hips press together and I know she has to feel me, hard and ready. Then I know for sure, because she drops a hand to my ass and pulls me against her. Shit. Through the warm rain I feel her grind her heat against me as she slides her other hand up the back of my neck.

She lets out another moan, and Jesus... I've never wanted anything more in my fucking life.


	3. One-track mind

We’re both soaked to the bone and I feel her vibrating in my arms. One of her thighs glides up around mine and that’s all the invitation I need. I grab her ass and pick her up the rest of the way. Her legs wrap around my waist like a vise, lining her up with me just right. And damn, she feels so good, all I can think about is sinking into her.

She must be thinking the same thing, because the next second her tongue is rimming my ear, and her breathy voice moans. “God, I want you.”

I’m crossing the threshold a moment later, kicking the door shut as I head to the bedroom with her in my arms. Her tongue and teeth are all over me, running down my neck and across my collar bone…giving me chills. And the little noises she’s making in the back of her throat are driving me crazy. 

When I get to the side of the bed, her legs slide to the floor and she’s pulling at the hem of my shirt. The clothes are like a second skin and once mine is gone, I’m going after hers. She’s at the buttons of my jeans already, and is forced to pull away as I lift her shirt over her head. Our eyes meet again as her shirt hits the floor. Her pupils are blown wide, her face flush… lips wet. 

I can’t help myself and my hands are cupping her face to taste her again. I hear her whimper and feel her hands running up my bare chest. As my tongue caresses hers, she drags her fingernails back down, past my stomach. And when I feel her hands grip the length of me, I can’t help but groan. _Fuck_.

My hands undo the clasp behind her back and the beauty that lies underneath makes my mouth water. Heavy, pink and perfectly hard, my lips and tongue are all over them, making up for lost time. Her fingers are in my hair, and she’s making sounds that are barely audible over my own. 

I’m still hungry, and thirsting for the one thing that’s been teasing me in my dreams for years. I guide her back onto the bed, and peel off the last of her barriers. Then I tell her I want to taste her. 

She bites her lower lip and says she wants to see me first. It’s hard to concentrate with her toned body, all flushed and ready in front of me, but I oblige. When I free myself, her eyes widen a bit and she licks her lips. She sure knows how to stroke a guy’s ego, and I feel myself twitch under her gaze. 

I have a one-track mind, and right now that track is running right between her gorgeous creamy thighs. I make my way there and breathe in deep, wishing I could drown myself in her delicious scent. She’s so beautiful and so fucking wet. 

I dive in with a hungry growl, devouring her like a starving man at a banquet. She’s sweet and ripe and… just, her…and she tastes so good, I want to kick my own ass for not doing this sooner. 

She gasps and her fingers grip my hair as she arches her back, allowing me to probe even deeper. Mmm. I hear her moan my name loud as she releases my head to squeeze her breasts. Goddamn that’s hot. 

She’s bucking against my mouth, and I splay my hands against her stomach to anchor her, because I’m not even close to being done yet. I pull out all the stops, suddenly feeling like every technique I've learned over the years has been just for her. 

Just as I start to fine tune a rhythm, she starts to quiver, and my experience says she’s close. 

I hear a loud gasp and feel her tense. Tightening my grip on her thighs, I keep up the fast pace as I glance up to watch. 

Her eyes slam shut and her mouth opens. Her head tilts back. And then she shatters against me…hard. 

God, the sound she makes when she lets go makes me groan, and I feel myself release a little with her as she flutters against the length of my tongue.

I slow the action, lapping her up greedily as she comes down from her high, waiting until the shaking in her legs subside entirely before dropping some kisses and pulling my face away.

When I look up, the view is…just…wow. She’s wet and pink all over. Her lips are parted, her eyes are narrowed, and she’s looking at me like I’m covered in her favorite chocolate. 

She flashes a lazy, wicked grin, and tells me I’m next. 

Lord help me…if this is a dream, I’m going to kill whoever wakes me up. Oh, I’m so not kidding.


	4. Done In

She smirks and crooks a finger at me. I crawl up to her because I'm good at following orders. Who am I kidding, I'd follow her over a cliff if she asked me to.

Chest to chest, she pulls my mouth to hers. And the taste of all of her at once is damn intoxicating.

I feel her leg drift up around mine, and the next thing I know, I'm on my back. Her giggle is low and sexy as she straddles me. I can't help but smile at the maneuver...that's a first for me. One thing's for sure, there's no way in hell I'm going to tell her to stop giggling this time.

She kisses me and slowly backs her way down my body, her lips and tongue caressing my chest. Damn it feels good. I watch her head south and I can't help but tense up at the inevitable. When she gets in between my thighs, I realize that I'm gripping the sheets so hard, I can hear the corner seams tearing.

Her head dips down low, and when I feel her tongue on the tight skin below my length, I nearly come off the bed. She looks at me, smiles, and holds my thighs down with her hands. Then she's back down again. Shit. Her tongue is on me licking, sucking and pulling some deep groans out of me.

Oh yeah, she knows exactly what she's doing.

She's not even at the main show yet and I'm already wondering how much longer I'm gonna last.

I think she hears my strained moan because she smiles at me again and drags her tongue from the base to the tip. Fuck me.

I twitch and drip. She licks and swallows. I curse. And I can't pull my eyes away as I watch her mouth cover me, feeling her tongue swirling behind the scenes as she gets most of me in her mouth.

God. Fuck. Shit. Damnit. That's it, I can't wait any longer; I need to be inside her right now.

She's gliding her lips up to the tip as I lean up and grab her upper arms, surprising her. Lifting her up to my chest, I flip her onto her back and she huffs a short laugh as I position myself over her. I look into her eyes and the intense desire there is matching my own as she pulls one of her legs up to her chest.

Then I'm lodging myself against her entrance, bracing my arms on either side of her. God, I want this moment to last forever.

Keeping my eyes open, I lean in and kiss her, the tip of me breaching. She gasps and moans in my mouth before I pull my face away and groan. She's so fucking tight and wet, I have to take some slow deep breaths.

I don't want to hurt her. I couldn't take it if I hurt her.

She's watching me.

The look on her face changes, like she knows what I'm thinking; then she groans my name, saying she wants all of me. Before I can respond, she leans up and grips my shoulders, pulling me deeper. _Sonova_ …

Arms shaking, I give in and bury myself inside of her with one deep thrust. I exhale a curse and my whole body shudders as I hit the very center of her. She gasps and clenches around me. "Oh fuck yes!"

The next thing I know, she's wrapping her legs around my waist and hooking her ankles together. The change in angle allows me to sink even deeper, and it takes everything I have not to come as I struggle to keep the thrusts slow and steady.

I already know I'm not going to last long, that's for damn sure...she just feels too fucking good.

Before I know it, I feel the liquid heat coiling, and as I start to think about reaching down between us to get her to where I am, I feel her legs begin to quiver. _Yes_.

Then I'm thrusting harder and faster, her nails in my back nearly tipping me over the edge. 

Watching her is my undoing, but I won’t miss this...not for anything. "Oh Jack, I'm..."

And on the next stroke, she comes apart with a loud quivering moan...arching into me as her legs cinch tight and shake around my waist. 

It's everything.

The look on her face. The feeling of her tight walls clenching and vibrating around me. The sound of my name on her lips being yelled _like that._ Hell, it's a fucking dream come true...and it ruins me.

I moan her name so loud I don't even recognize my own voice as I empty into her.

It feels like I'm never going to stop and my whole body trembles as I drop down to a forearm and kiss her; barely managing a few more thrusts to savor the sensation before I'm completely done in.

We're breathing heavy, staring at each other in a moment of absolute elation as what we've done finally dawns on us.

She flashes one of her big smiles and I smile back.

Then she giggles and I tuck my face into her neck, laughing against her skin. Now we're both laughing, hard.

And damn, I feel so much lighter…and just, truly _happy_ for the first time in forever.

As I roll on my back and pull her into my arms, the words bubble up out of my chest like it's the most natural thing in the world.

"God, I love you."

She sobers, a smile still lingering. And my chest tightens when I see her bottom lip tremor.

Her eyes water and a few tears fall as she traces her thumb across my cheek, kissing me slow; and even though I know they're happy tears, it still breaks my heart to see them.

When she pulls back, I cradle her face with my hand, using the pads of my thumbs to swipe away the lingering tracks.

I know her well enough not to ask questions, she'll share when she's ready.

A few minutes later her voice cracks when she speaks, the volume barely above a whisper. "I love you too Jack…and nothing else matters."

She's right. It doesn't matter what happens next. All that matters is that we're together.

And after years of holding back and stressing about everything, it suddenly seems so goddamn easy.

"Sam… marry me." My throat closes and it's as if I forget how to breathe, knowing damn well whatever she says next is going to make me or break me.

Her eyes widen, she wasn't expecting that. And I know that genius mind of hers is racing a mile a minute, thinking of the many issues we have yet to resolve.

"Sam, we'll fig…"

"Yes!" she blurts out suddenly, her eyes glinting as her lips spread wide with one of her thousand watt smiles.

 _Wow._ My heart stutters.

I exhale with a relieved chuckle as she peppers my face with kisses with a resounding "yes, yes, yes."

There's a big goofy grin on my face...I can feel it and, I can't help it.

When she tucks herself into me with a sigh, I take my turn smothering her with kisses. My fingertips skim slowly over the barely there freckles on her neck, then across her shoulders and down her chest. And I find myself wondering how I’ll ever be able to keep my hands off of her.

It's official, I'm the luckiest man alive.

.

Moments pass and neither of us wants to move, perfectly content to enjoy the comfortable silence between us.

I find myself smirking. Thinking of every moment from the time she pulled into the driveway until now...committing every second to memory.

Suddenly, something dawns on me and when I sit up, she cranes her neck questioningly.

"Hey, is your car still running?"

There's a moment of silence, and I see her processing.

Then she snorts.

And yep, we're laughing again.

.

.

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think. As always, thanks for reading. :-)


End file.
